Moonlit Interlude
by Angel-wing2
Summary: To catch a witch who has been murdering young brides, Amon and Robin must pose as a married couple. Amon x Robin
1. Default Chapter

Robin yawned as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3 o' clock in the morning. She buried her face in her arms and slumped against her desk.

"Robin." Michael said. "This is not the time to be sleeping."

"Gomen." the girl apologized and sat up straight. Amon was briefing the team on the newest case. He looked at Robin for a moment then turned away. Robin frowned.

The meeting continued. All the others knew the gravity of the case. The witch they were hunting was very aggressive. Already, three women had been killed. It was important that they get to the witch before he struck again, the police were going to be involved soon and they had to act fast.

Mitsuki Yoshino, age 25

Motoko Kaneshiro, age 27

Yuko Hayashibara, age 29

"These were the victims. In all cases, they seem to have been suffocated. All three were on their honeymoon." Michael said as he tapped on his keyboard.

Robin looked up from her station. "New brides?"

Karasuma frowned. "All the crimes happened in the same classy resort. There were attempts to cover up the crimes because the resort's management didn't want the bad publicity."

This was going to be difficult, Amon guessed, uncooperative witnesses, if any, and cover-ups. It was best that they went in unoticed.

* * *

Robin shifted uncomfortably in her dress. It was sleeveless, backless and shorter than her everyday attire, pretty, but Robin felt that it was just not her .This was Zaizen's plan too, and no one could question it. She and Amon would pose as a married couple to lure the witch out.

Again the blond girl tugged at the hem of her dress. It stopped just above the knees, far too short for Robin's taste.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Amon said as he glanced at her. "You will look conspicuous if you keep doing that."

Robin looked at Amon quizzically. What was his problem? So she put her hands on her lap obediently and looked outside. They were arriving at the resort now, and it was almost noon, the hot midday sun burning down on Amon's car.

"It's nice here." Robin commented as they drove through the main gate. Arches of climbing roses soared over the gate, English-style gardens stretched on either side of the paved driveway, there was even a large fountain replete with Greek goddesses and urns.

"It is." even Amon agreed.

"Wow!" Sakaki enthused over the speaker connected to both Amon and Robin, it also had a camera, so everyone could see the place also. "You guys are so lucky!"

"Let me see!" Robin and Amon heard Dojima say.

* * *

A porter opened the door for Robin while Amon handed his keys to the valet. They walked together towards the main villa.

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Newlyweds don't usually walk this far from each other." Amon remarked coolly, trying to keep his composure. He did not like the idea of posing as a married couple with Robin, but what's worse was he was actually going to have to remind his partner that they should act as such. But if he did this Robin might start to have strange ideas.

Robin stopped walking and blinked. Case in point, Amon thought as he surveyed her slightly bewildered expression.

"If we are going to do this, we had better do this right and get it over with, am I understood?" the young man said gruffly.

Robin nodded. "Okay." she said. How does he expect me to know these things? I grew up in a convent. Robin thought crossly to herself but said nothing. Amon was so impossible.

Amon sighed and held out his arm to her. The girl looked at him for a moment then linked her arm with his. To Robin's and Amon's dismay, they fit perfectly.

* * *

After lunch, they were escorted to their room by a butler. It was on the third floor of the villa, with perfect views of the sea on one side and the mountains on the other was afforded by the large windows with white lacy curtains so thin they could almost float in the breeze. It was the most perfect honeymoon spot in the world.

"Robin, did you forget your glasses?" Amon asked.

Robin sat down on a large stuffed chair and looked at Amon, wondering what the serious young man was thinking. He always looked like he was contemplating something deep, dark and mysterious. He was also always so alert and never wanted to be unprepared.

"No." Robin said "I didn't forget them."

"Amon." Michael's voice came over the speaker. "We have a new lead. The husband of one of the victims, Hayashibara Yuko is there right now. You can check him out. I'm sending you his data. Also, Mitsuki Yoshino's husband was also located. Karasuma and Sakaki are interviewing him right now."

"Thanks." Amon said

Hayashibara, Kenji age 30, stockbroker...

Amon read the data, there was nothing remarkable about the man, except that his new bride just died mysteriously. Yuko died by suffocation, there were witnesses, accounts said that as soon as she started losing her breath, they had a doctor called, unfortunately, even he could do nothing as she just expired before their eyes. All the other cases were similar. It was most likely a witch's doing.

"Amon." Robin said gently. She had been studying the case from her laptop as well for the past three hours. All that was left to do now was to interview Mr. Hayashibara or wait for the witch to strike. Whichever came first.

He looked up at her from the data.

"How will we..." Robin hesitated "...sleep tonight?"

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair on the veranda, so the guests could enjoy the evening sea breeze. Dimly lit candles perched on high candlelabras, set on the immaculate linen tablecloth. The food was sumptuous and the wine was superb. But all Amon could see was Robin. Right in front of him. She definitely did not look her age in that dress.

Robin blushed as she noticed Amon looking at her in a way he never looked at her before. It was an odd...strangely exhilarating feeling that made her feel powerful and vulnerable at the same time. Definitely not good.

"Robin." Amon nearly growled at her from across the table. He had come down to the dinner area before her so she could dress up on her own. Now when this beautiful, infuriating fire goddess came down, walked towards him and sat down across him, he nearly had a nosebleed then and there.

"Wear something more conservative next time." Amon half-scolded. He was well aware that Robin had turned the heads of at least half of the room.

Robin nodded, and suddenly a strong breeze snuffed out all the candles. A few seconds later they all flared up at least two feet high. The astonished guests were too shocked to react, later on they chuckled good-naturedly at the "modern technology" of the facility. The staff could only nod nervously.

"Robin." Amon was getting rather annoyed. Now she uses her powers.

"I'm sorry." Robin apologized. "It just flared up like that." She frowned a little. "It wasn't like I meant to."

Amon made a dismissive gesture. "Just don't do that again." he muttered. "Now eat." he ordered

* * *

"Oh, shoot." This was great. Just great. Leave Robin alone for a few moments, and now this. Amon had left Robin alone for approximately 10 minutes, looking for Mr. Hayashibara. When he returned, the blond craft-user was reduced to a slightly woozy, tipsy drunk person. Taking into consideration that she probably never had an ounce of alcohol in her life before this.

He scowled at the bartender as he scooped up Robin in his arms. At least she wasn't vomiting or anything. The damn bartender even winked at him. "Enjoy your night, sir." he said. If Amon had been so inclined, the man would probably be missing two teeth by now.

Amon froze as Robin stirred against his chest. "Amon.."


	2. Chapter2

"Amon..." Robin murmured as she snuggled into Amon's chest "This feels so nice.."

"Robin. You're drunk." Amon said with a barely perceptible hint of alarm in his voice. This was not going well. Under normal circumstances, Robin would not, she would never...

Amon's train of thought was interrupted by the aforementioned girl. "I'm not drunksh." She argued as she buried her face onto the crook of the already slightly panicked Amon's neck. Wisps of her soft blond hair tickled him. Amon flinched. "You alwaysh sho-- I don't know, Amon, cold? Cold 'n-- cold 'n distant." Robin slurred. She pulled herself slightly from his neck and looked straight at the raven-haired hunter.

"Why do you hate me shoo--" hic Robin was waving a finger accusingly at Amon. "Alwaysh makin' me feel like I'm not good enough to be yur partner, when I-- I-- try sho hard to--" Robin faltered.

"Robin." Amon silenced her. "Enough. You're intoxicated, and you don't know what you are saying."

Much to Amon's consternation Robin giggled. "Soo-- serious." Amon glared at her. She held his gaze. "Put me down, ah can walk!" Robin demanded as she squirmed in his arms.

Amon looked at her in disbelief. What did she drink anyway? A toxic witches' brew? He put her down and the two of them half-walked, half-staggered up the wide oak stairway.

Halfway up the second flight of stairs, it became apparent that no, Robin couldn't walk much anymore. She struggled with her balance, tottering precariously with each step. Amon narrowed his eyes and scooped her up again.

She didn't protest. Suddenly Robin gently placed her fingers on the side of Amon's face. He nearly stopped breathing. Women and their overtures. True, he'd been with women before, but not, definitely not the likes of Robin. But she was drunk, this girl who awakened feelings he could not quite place.

"Amon." Robin sounded serious.

"What?" Amon asked tersely

"Thank you." She said simply, then removed her hand from his face. After which she kissed his cheek softly.

* * *

Amon glanced at the sleeping Robin. By some miracle he was able to get her to dress without any incident. Except for Robin yelling "Don't peek at me ya pervert!" at him, she cooperated. Amon was thanking the Heavens.

He frowned as he remembered her words, "Why do you hate me shoo--?","Alwaysh makin' me feel like I'm not good enough to be yur partner.."

The young man shook his head. There she was sleeping in a decidedly very girly frilly pink nightgown like a harmless, peaceful angel, golden hair falling across her face and pale skin almost gleaming like the moon. He sighed. If only she knew, the reason he stayed so distant.

But it would be better if she never found out. Amon thought as he arranged the blankets on the floor beside the bed. Right now he didn't trust himself to sleep in the same bed with Robin, if she so much as threw an arm over him, he would probably end up doing something he'd later regret.

Amon fell asleep.

* * *

Robin sat up groggily and surveyed her surroundings it was still dark. Yes, she was at the resort, she remembered. Robin pushed her unruly bangs off her face and massaged her throbbing temples. This was the worse headache she ever felt, Robin definitely agreed. But where was Amon? She remembered her surly partner all of a sudden.

Robin squinted, eyes getting used to the semi-darkness. She was definitely alone. Where on earth did Amon go? Fully awake now, the craft-user rose with some difficulty, the heavy blankets twisting against her legs. Her headache was dissipating now, and she had to find Amon. But she miscalculated her position, outbalanced by the blankets, she fell on the floor with a thud.

"Oof!" Robin gasped as she landed on what she thought was the carpet. But it was so soft, Robin wondered as she tried to get up. Suddenly a pair of arms shot up and effectively restrained her.

Robin was unable to utter a sound from shock. Her initial impulse was to set whatever or whoever it was on fire. Getting a hold of herself, Robin realized that, yes, it definitely was Amon. Amon was sleeping on the floor. Amon was embracing her. The blond witch took in the data slowly. She could feel a blush creeping to her face as she noticed how close they were, and how securely he had her in his arms. There was no way she could slip out.

Mustering enough courage to look up at his face, Robin weighed her options: Wake him up, try to pry his arms off her or just stay there.

Suddenly he turned on his side, taking her with him as he moved. One arm was now draped over her slim waist and the other cradled her head. Robin thought she would faint.

"Robin." she heard him say.

"A-amon?" she whispered, he was awake? When he didn't respond for nearly a minute, Robin breathed a sigh of relief. He was still out of it. She couldn't imagine what she'd say to him if he actually was awake. Robin nearly nodded off to sleep again. Then Amon moved again, this time he buried his face into her neck and nuzzled. A terrific surge of heat rose to Robin's face, but she dared not move even an inch. However, Amon's soft, regular breathing told Robin that he was really just asleep.

Robin's heart was pounding in her ears as she felt his lips on her neck. Maybe she really should use her craft on Amon. What on earth had possessed him to do such a thing? But a little voice at the back of her head said otherwise. It was actually nice.

Robin fell asleep.

* * *

"Can you tell us more about how Yuko Hayashibara died?" Amon asked the sad-eyed man in front of them.

Robin sipped her coffee. Amon had managed to set an appointment with Mr. Hayashibara last night. They were now interviewing him.

Hayashibara shook his head. "I-- I already told the police." His voice faltered. "This is something I do not wish to talk about anymore." He took a look at the two witch hunters. "Who are you anyway?"

"Just tell us what happened again, from the beginning." Amon said. "We won't trouble you further."

* * *

Back in their room, Robin looked over the case reports. Unfortunately, their interview this morning yielded nothing new.

March 26

April 24

Hmm.. May24

Robin looked at the dates of the deaths again. Then promptly stood up and looked all over the room.

"Amon?" Robin said.

Amon looked up from his work, clearly surprised. It was the first time today that they were actually going to speak to each other. Since the events of last night, not a word was exchanged between the two hunters. When Amon woke up with Robin in his arms, all he did was to stand up and leave. Robin did likewise. But tense silence hung over them all day. Now they were actually going to talk.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Do you have a calendar?" Robin asked, pure seriousness in her voice, apparently wishing to put everything that happened last night behind them. "with lunar cycles?"

* * *

"So...the witch commits his crimes on full moon nights?" Michael said "I'm surprised we didn't notice that."

"Yes." Amon said

"But... the next full moon is still three days from now." Michael said "At precisely 12:14" he added

"There is nothing we can do but wait." Amon replied "But we will also try to investigate around here to check if anyone knows the witch."

"I can check if anyone on that resort has anyone with witch blood." Michael said "I'll send the data to you immediately."

* * *

Amon and Robin were out once more. The resort even had it's own museum. They were looking at the paintings and sculptures.

Robin leaned her head on Amon's shoulder. "So what did Michael's data say?" she asked. This was just make-believe anyway, the blond thought. It wouldn't hurt one bit.

Amon in turn brushed away stray locks of strawberry blond locks from her face. Two could play at this game. "The resort's owner has a relative with witch's blood, two generations." he answered. Robin blushed.

Anyone viewing the two hunters from afar would unmistakably say that this was a young married couple.

* * *

A butler gave Robin a message. It was written on old-style paper, it's edges remarkably stained yellow by age. It read, in fluid cursive lettering:

"Please meet me at the Orchid Tea Room."

"Huh?" Robin looked at the butler, mystified. "Who sent this to me?" she asked him.

"Reiko Yamada-san" the butler said stiffly "the resort's owner."

* * *

Robin walked softly toward the door of the Orchid Tea room. She wore her best formal clothes today, a light chiffon dress with long sleeves and a smooth fluttery hemline. Amon walked impassively ahead of her, he had refused to let her see Reiko Yamada-san alone, for one reason or another. He too was in a formal suit. Reiko Yamada-san was as close to royalty as you could get.

Robin gasped as they were escorted into the tea room. It was done in shades of lavender and violet with accents of gold and black. If the rest of the resort was decadent, this room was even more so. A long wide corridor lead them to the resort's owner.

Amon and Robin bowed, when they saw her.

Sitting on a large oak chair was an old woman with silver-gray hair, she wore an elegant deep blue kimono made of silk and silver threads. Despite her age, she still held herself erect with a graceful posture. She motioned them to come closer and they did, her long bony fingers wore large diamond rings, Robin noticed.

"My thanks for your coming to see an old woman." she said smiling. "I see your husband has not allowed you to come alone."

Robin blushed at this. She nodded. Amon looked on.

"I shall be blunt about this." she said suddenly "Takako?" A young maid came in with a picture frame. She handed the picture to Amon. Amon looked at the painting and his eyes widened a bit. He handed it to Robin. She stared at it blankly.

The strawberry blond woman in the picture resembled Robin. It almost looked like they were identical twins.

"That is Celine." Reiko said. "My son's dead wife."

"When I saw you...I thought..." the old lady continued "you see, my son, Kaito, he loved his wife very much. When she died he was inconsolable. And...I think it drove him to madness." she said sadly. "I hardly ever saw him since then, but some of the servants have seen him around here lately."

Amon and Robin exchanged looks.

"And then the murders began?" Amon asked pointedly.

Reiko did not acknowledge his question. "That is why I called you. To advise you to leave immediately." she said

* * *

Two days later, they were still at the resort despite Reiko Yamada-san's warning. They couldn't leave of course, they had a job to do and they would see it to the end.

Amon could not sleep. Tossing and turning on his space on the floor, he thought about Robin. What if that mad witch suddenly came in to steal her, who resembled his dead wife so much. He scowled and pulled the covers over his head. Why was he so emotionally involved anyway? Despite this silly game they were playing, it was really only just a ruse. And they were really only just partners. One should not be so attached, he told himself angrily. But still...

Robin heard the other hunter moving restlessly. All the other sounds were chirping crickets and hooting owls. Pretty soon, she began feeling restless too. Unable to take it anymore, she stood up and walked to the balcony.

Amon sat up and saw her padding noiselessly away. He threw off his covers in annoyance. What was she up to now?

After a while he caught up with her. "Robin. Where are you going? Go to sleep." he commanded.

The craft-user didn't reply, instead she just kept on walking ahead Amon looked looked at her retreating figure with disbelief. What a pain, he thought as he followed her out.

"It's the night of the full moon, Amon." Robin said solemnly. "If we don't catch him, someone might die."

"..." Amon just stood beside her and stared at the full golden orb in the sky.

Without warning, Amon pressed his mouth to Robin's. Her eyes widened with shock as he kissed her deeply. The young woman shuddered as a tingling feeling shot up her nerves, making her feel all dizzy and faint. As if by reflex, her eyes fluttered closed, and she wrapped her arms around Amon. He caressed her face gently, and nibbled on her upper lip while she awkwardly tried to imitate what he was doing.

"A-amon..." Robin half-whined, half-moaned his name.

Amon trailed kisses to her neck and whispered in between kisses. "Robin--" he whispered huskily. "Kaito Yamada..is watching from the tree."

Robin involuntarily stiffened in his arms. So this was just to lure the witch out.

* * *

_Waah! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys really made my day. This is my first WHR fic, btw. I love this series sooo much! _

l_yn' - okay... just one more chapter to go before I wrap things up ;)_

_Lara1786 -yah! you know it's just so hard to get these two together! it's a real challenge sometimes. and hoo boy! I loved your fic "Rain" it's so totally cool. _

_tankbbg - alrighty! I'm not really too quick to update though...gomen! ;_

_In True Meanings - Thanks! I really love enthusiasm. ;P_

_Kagome M.K - you got it, sistah:)_

_Shadow Sunset - ooh...Thanks! I try to put in humor as much as possible. Hope you enjoy this chappie too._

_Little Karma - Thanks for the review. I shall try to be even quicker with the updates. hehee._

_silvermoon8573 - yup...i know it's awful to keep waiting for forever so i'll try to finish ASAP. Thanks again!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in! I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. I wish I did though. wah._

Robin pushed Amon off abruptly, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes and the painful twinge in her heart. What a fool she was, Robin thought as she whirled around and sent flames in Kaito Yamada's direction. In a matter of moments, she felt the force of the witch's power try to strangle her.

But she had the upper hand, and the element of surprise, so her flames hit the witch head on. Robin sent waves of her fire craft out mercilessly, pounding on the witch like a large hot hurricane. All her hits found their mark with remarkable accuracy, all that and she didn't even have her glasses on. Amon watched, a bit surprised, he had never seen her so angry.

Kaito retaliated and focused on Robin, totally ignoring Amon who took out his gun and shot repeatedly at the witch. It was all over.

Robin walked off in a huff.

* * *

"Okay. I will contact the Factory immediately." Michael said to Amon over his comm line.

"They caught him?" Sakaki asked. "So efficient, those two. I wonder what happened?"

* * *

Amon watched as he watched Robin packing her things hurriedly. She was even quieter than usual and would not even look at him.

The dark-haired hunter found himself alternately accusing and defending himself. It was for the case, but you really wanted to kiss her, didn't you? A voice at the back of his head sneered. Now she's angry at you, for playing with her feelings like that. What were you thinking? Pure, innocent Robin.

Amon stood up suddenly, and opened his mouth to speak. Robin turned to him expectantly. But the words that came out were still not quite what he planned to say. "Are you done? Let's get ready to go." he said and turned around to leave. What a damned coward he was, Amon thought.

Robin said nothing as Amon turned his back on her. I must not cry, I won't. Robin thought as she gritted her teeth and continued to pack her things. Stupid Amon. And here I thought he was going to apologize or even just explain. Stupid, stupid! Robin frowned as she tucked on the last of her things into her bag.

Robin was in her usual black outfit today. No bothering with trying to blend in with the general public and trying to look "normal". No more pretending to be Amon's wife. The honeymoon was essentially over. Robin sighed and took one last look at "their" room before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was late at night when Amon and Robin got back to the station, they had to pass their report as soon as they returned. But no one was there when they arrived. Not even Michael was there.

Robin sighed as she set the report down on one of the tables. She was exhausted, and they had come back for nothing, was everyone on vacation also?

"Robin." Amon said.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"About last night, I--" Amon began. Robin's ears perked up, and she looked at Amon with wide questioning eyes.

"It was not just about the case...I did want to kiss you, Robin. I know you think that I was just using you. But actually--" Amon was interrupted by Robin rushing over and hugging him. He hesitantly, as if afraid, enfolded her in his arms"--actually I just wanted you to feel how much I love you."

Robin looked up at Amon and whispered, "I love you too."

Amon pulled Robin into one of the seats with him and kissed her full in the mouth. Their kisses were no less fiery than the one they had shared the previous night. Amon's fingers toyed with the ribbons that held Robin's hair, he tugged at them gently until they were loose. Robin's hair spilled over her shoulders. He took possession of her mouth again and Robin shivered with the delicious feeling of being his.

The two of them were so oblivious of their surroundings, only conscious of the feel of each other that they did not notice someone else enter the room.

"Ahem." Michael said. "Would you two not make out here, please?" he grinned and put his coffee mug on his table.

"What a nuisance you are." Amon said dryly as he and Robin stood up to leave. Robin was blushing so hard she could not speak. Amon was not ashamed at all!

* * *

"Goodnight, Amon." Robin said as she stood by Amon's car. He had taken her home immediately before anything utterly reckless took over his usually controlled state of mind. It strangely felt free. Like Robin had somehow released him with her love.

"Goodnight, Robin." Amon said before the windows rolled up. He stayed there in front of her apartment until she got to he door. They waved at each other.

Everything was definitely all right in the world, Robin thought as she closed the door behind her.

end

whee! So it ends. Like it? Please leave any kind of review if you did. Thanks!

tankbbg - thanks! I really liked writing that chapter too.

lyn' - yup, yup. I had some trouble uploading, so...this was a bit delayed, gomen.

Yuna of Paradise - sure I will, hope you keep on reading too. :D

.hack - thanks! This is kind of, the last chapter, though. I'm still debating with myself about writing another fic, heh.

Sparky16- lol! Yeah, Amon's really silly sometimes, but, darn, he's hot! ;)

Kagome M.K - Awright. Heehee! Hope you enjoyed.

wonderwall87 - yah, how you also review for this last chapter. :)

Tornado Alley - wah! Not really, I seem to be losing much of my vocabulary lately, er... ;


End file.
